The invention relates to a cigarette pack having an outer wrapper made of transparent film, a printing carrier or coupon comprising a separate blank being arranged between the pack and the outer wrapper.
In particular in the case of cigarette packs, there is an increasing need for the packs to be assigned printing carriers which contain information, serve for advertising purposes or else provide eligibility for participating in prize draws etc. In the case of cigarette packs, which are usually provided with an outer wrapper made of transparent film, it is advantageous for the printing carrier (coupon) to be positioned between the pack and the outer wrapper. This means that the printing carrier can be seen from the outside when the pack unit is intact.
Packs made of cellophane or plastic, for example for accommodating tablets, which are provided with a film wrapper or encircling film strip, are known. Leaflets or product information are/is placed, as the folded printing carrier, in an outer recess of the pack and preferably adhesively bonded to said pack, it being possible for the printing carrier to be unfolded manually, following removal of the outer wrapper, without the pack being opened (GB 2 304 671).
The object of the invention, in the case of a pack or pack unit mentioned in the introduction, is to design and arrange the printing carrier such that more information can be given by way of the printing carrier and there is an improvement in presentation when the pack is opened for the first time. In particular, the intention is for the printing carrier to unfold when the outer wrapper is removed.
In order to achieve this object, the pack according to the invention is characterized in that the printing carrier is connected to the pack, on the one hand, and to the outer wrapper, on the other hand, a part of the printing carrier which is directed towards the pack, namely a folding section, being connected to the pack and a folding section which is directed towards the outer wrapper being connected to the outer wrapper, preferably by spots of glue.
By virtue of the folded arrangement of the printing carrier, the latter may be designed as a comparatively long, strip-like blank which may hold a considerable amount of different information, if appropriate corresponding to a subdivision into sections. The zigzag folding facilitates the unfolding of the blank or printing carrier. In the folded state, the printing carrier forms a structure which has a small surface area and, overall, takes up only a small amount of space.
A special feature is that the configuration of the (folded) printing carrier is coordinated with the design of the pack such that, when the pack is opened or used for the first time, the printing carrier is unfolded automatically. For this purpose, the printing carrier is connected in an easily releasable manner to the pack, on the one hand, and to the wrapper, on the other hand. When part of the wrapper is removed, the printing carrier is unfolded, in particular by virtue of a (top) cap of the outer wrapper being removed.
An exemplary embodiment of the printing carrier and of a pack provided with said printing carrier is explained in more detail hereinbelow with reference to the drawings, in which: